1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a coupling structure for a pair of eyeglasses, with innovatory convenience and comfort features, and more particularly to a coupling structure in which connecting elements are used for completing the pivotal connection between a one-piece lens and temples.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the continuous development of technology, various new products are emerged in the current market. Eyeglasses also become an indispensable device in the daily life of modern people. Eyeglasses for myopia, presbyopia and vision correction emphasize practicality, eyeglasses for industry use, sunglasses and windproof eyeglasses emphasize functionality, and stylized eyeglasses emphasize aesthetic appearance and fashion.
In addition to the practicality, functionality or aesthetic appearance, a pair of eyeglasses must be worn comfortably. A most common style of eyeglasses in the current market is a pair of eyeglasses with only a pair of lenses or a one-piece lens. This kind of frameless eyeglasses is popular with most people because it is light to be worn. However, it is still not so comfortable to wear a pair of frameless eyeglasses because the lenses or temples may touch a wearer's face.